avatar the last airbender book4 air
by lighterbender101
Summary: some thing bad happens to aang so the gang has to help him before some thing happens and evil tacks over the world.
1. Chapter 1

AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER BOOK; 4 AIR

k+

TITLE SEQUENS

WATER, EARTH, FIRE, AIR. iT HAS BeeN A YEAR SINCE AVATER AANG DEFETED FIRELORD OZIA ANG BROught PEACE BACK TO THE WORLD. WE LIVE IN A TIME OF PEACE NOW AND I HOPE IT HADE SAYED THAT WAY. 2 MONTHES AGO FIRE NAtion REBELS STARTED TO ATTACK TO START A NEW WAR. BUT I BELIVE AANG CAN STOP THEM.

CHAPTER'1,(part,1) MEMORIES BLOWN AWAY

We are all siting around the house after a long day of restoring peace in ba-sing-saY(AN. I hope that is how you sell it) and some other stuff when Sokka came threw the door and some one was not with him.  
"Hey Sokka, where's Aang?" Katara asked him. "He went to the hill not to far frome here," he said. "Ok thanks." She got up and started for the door."Umm, Katara where are you going?" "To see if Aang is ok." "Why?"  
asked Sokka confused. "Because he only meditates after a meeting if something happened, did something happen?" she asked. "Ask Aang for yourself then." "ok," and she left the house to the hill he was at.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Katara got to the hill and saw him siting there looking frustrated. "Aang are you ok?" katara asked. "NO IM NOT!" Aang shouted. "Umm do you want to talk about it?" "No I don't." "Aang you can tell me I'm your girlfriend please tell me." "Ok, so the Earthking told me soon I would have repopulate the airbenders and it got me a little upset, then after I came here to talk to roku and told me the same thing but.." Aang stopped. "But what?" Katara asked worried. "I have to do it with in 3 months and it got me more, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Aang screamed. "Aang calm down, we will get threw this together."

"But Katara I can't do that to you." "Well I don't care Aang, I will do this with you." "You will?" "Ya as long as it is you and me I'm happy with it, and with the...  
baby being your's." Aang and Katara both blushed.

"Katara?" "Yes Aang?" "If we are going to do this, I wanted to ask you something first." "What is it?" Katara asked confused. Aang got up on one knee. This action shocked her. "Katara of the southern water tribe I could never imagine a life with out you, do the honer of marrying me?" He pulled out a beautiful gold carm batrogal necklas with a mix of air nomad and water tribe simbol on it that was attached to a silk orange ribbon. She stared in shoke at the necklas. Aang started to get worried. "Water lilly are you ok?" (AN. that's aang's pet name for katara)  
She looked up at Aang and started to cry tears of joy. "Yes Aang,YES , YES , YES, i will marry you!" Aang smiled and tied on the necklace around Katara's neck. It's beautiful aang", she cried and jumped in to Aang's arms and they kissed passionately.

But then they where interrupted by rebals. They pulled Aang away from Katara and held her down to watch as Aang was beaten up. He then punched one of the rebals in the face who swung his club and hit Aang really hard in the head and knocked him out cold then kicked him against a tree. "AANG NO!" Katara yelled and was knocked out to.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When she woke up it was dark and looked over to where Aang had been kick hoping the rebals didn't take him away. To her luck he wasn't, so she got up and ran over to him and held him in her arms. he was bleeding and had a very big bump on his head and was still unconcious. "Aang, Aang can you hear me?!" No answer. So she picked him up and started running home with him in her arms.

So that was part one of chapter1. Part 2 will be coming soon. please comment and favorite me!


	2. bad awakening ( chapter 1 part 2

bad awakining

Later every one was still up talking about old adventures when the door swung open. They looked over at the door and was shocked to see what was there,Katara was standing there crying and holding a bleeding and unchonches Aang.

"What happened"? everyone said as they ran up to Katara. "We where ambushed by rebles and Aang got hit hard". they followed her to Aang's room and layed him down on the bed and started to heal his woundes. " Im going to get some help". Suki said. No I don't think that is a good idea, I got him ok. They all looked at Katara and notest her mothers necklas was replayesed by another one with the air and water symbol on it.

"K-katara what is... THAT"?! Sooka asked confused and angry. Katara then remembered ahe and Aang where now ingajed. Well,umm. Sokka's face got red when he figyered out that Aang asked Katara to marry him and she said yes. LET ME AT HIM! Sokka yelled and ran up to Aang and took out his bumerang. Everyone had to hold Sokka from cring to "kill Aang. KATARA WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING"!? "I did what my heart wanted me to do so i said yes"! WHY? "Because i love him that's why"! They took Sokka out of the room to calm him down. Katara sarted to rap Aang's head up with bandages then layed his head carefuly on the pillow very carefully then left the room to go to the store. she came back she went to Aang's room and put a ring on his finger. " For you will remember when you wake up". she then went to her room to go to bed for the rest of the night.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

the next day Aang started to wake up he opened his eye's and saw katara sitting next to him. "W-who are you"? Aang asked confused. Aang it's me Katara your feonsay.  
My what? he then notesed the botrogal necklas with the air symbol on it then looked down at his hand and saw the ring. "Aang are you...ok"? "Ummm, NO BECAUSE I DOUNT KNOW YOU OR WHERE I AM OR HOW THIS GOT ON MY FINGER"! Aang showted."I think i know whats going on hear". "you do"? "yes", she started to talk of the bandeges of Aang's head off and when they where there was a huge bruse on his head."I think you got amnesha"."what are you saying i do know you, we are ingajed and i can't remember"? "well yes, umm, what is the last thing you remember"?

"I ran away from home and got caught in a storm and almost drowned". "Can you remeber anything after that"? Katara asked nervously. He closed his eye's and flinched in pain.  
"no it's all a bur to me". Katara thought for a moment," hmm, maybe this will help you". She took water out of a bowl and put it on his bruise and started to heal it. when she was done he looked at her. "Can you remember anything now"? He closed his eye's and remember wakeing up in her arm's at the south pole and everthing that happened there.  
"well i remember everything that happend at the South Pole that's it". "Well it will take sometime for you to remember so right now what is you last memory"?

He closed his eye's, "I see a fire nation ship with snow falling on it that's it". "Well I think if". Katara didn't get to finish her sentence when Sokka walk in.  
"sis i wanted to appolagice for what i did last night... ooo, hey Aang how are you feeling"? Aang looked at Sokka confused. "Umm, Sokka can i talk to you and everyone for a minute"?  
"sure why"? She didn't rely. "I will be back in a minute Aang just get some rest". "ok". He said and went back to sleep.

Katara and Sokka walked down to the kitchen where every one else was. "Guy's I have to tell you something". "I NOW IT YOU BROKEUP WITH TWINKAL TOE'S"! Every one looked at toph. "umm, no ( AN; hmm, that sounds familure.) Aang has amnesa". "WHAT"?! Everyone yelled. "Ya he can't remember anything past the night he ran away from the southern air temple". "O NO"! "But i do have good "new's." Well what is it"? Suli asked. "After I held his head he rememberd everything that happened at the southern water tribe but can't remember anything that happend after the snow feel on your ship".  
"yep i remember that". zuko said. "well i have an idea". "well what is it"? mai asked. "we go to playces we'v bin on owr jerney". "so it could help aang get his memory back"? Sokka asked. "yes". "so what place do we go first"? The southern air temple".said Katara. "So when do we leave"? Toph asked. "Now so get your stuff packed and hery"! Every one aggred and went to get ther stuff ready. Katara packed fot herself and aang she went to his room to wake him up."Come on Aang get up we need to go". "Why"? Aang asked. "I found a way for you to get your memory back". "Really how"? "I'll tell you when we leave". "ok". so Katara help Aang get ready to leave and they met everyone outside by Appa."Ok and you do remember Sooka right"? "Ya I think so".Then he saw Zuko a back up behind Katara. "It's ok Aang, Zuko is whith us". Aang looked at Zuko for a seconed and noted and everyone got on appa and flow of for the airtemple.

"So where are we going"? Aang asked Sokka from the Satal. "To the southern airtemple". "o, ok why"? "Well your see great avatar".when he heared that he had a flash back to when thay asked him why he diden't tell them he was the avatar. Aang grouned in pain. "Aang are you ok"? "Ya I just remember the moment you asked me why i diden't tell you i was the avatar". "Ok that's good that you remember that".  
"So how long will this take"? Zuko asked? a few days from hear. "AHH"! Zuko yelled. "Shut up Zuko". Mai mouned. "Well how can i when this thing goes so slow". "I think your a baby". Toph said.

ok some of you asked me why I didn't put the ages of Aang and Katara the truth is I forgot so hear they are. Aang.14 , Katara.16. yes I always thought the southern water tribe would have difrent tradishons from the norhten so the marrage age is forteen so there you go. 


End file.
